


We are never alone

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Mikes erstes Weihnachtsfest als Vollwaise und er würde seinen Kummer darüber am liebsten in Alkohol ertränken. Doch Harvey lässt dies nicht zu. Stattdessen nimmt er ihn mit zum Familienessen bei seiner Schwester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are never alone

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Prompt #2 "Weihnachten hat aus mir einen Alkoholiker gemacht." für den Adventskalender von 120_minuten (LJ).
> 
> A/N: Ich weiß nicht so ganz, woher diese knapp 4.000 Wörter kamen, aber ich freu mich darüber. Insebsondere, da ich in letzter Zeit nichts über 1.000 Wörter geschafft habe. Dem Weihnachtsthema ist der Schmoop geschuldet. Ich habe mich bemüht, die Charaktere nicht ooc wirken zu lassen, aber ein bisschen Fluff musste einfach sein. Und ich hab leider vergessen, dass Harvey in Canon ja einen Bruder hat. Deshalb ist der jetzt einfach unter den Tisch gefallen und ihr habt eine Schwester bekommen:)

_“This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone.”  
(Taylor Caldwell (1900-1985), English novelist)_

 

Es klopfte und grummelnd verließ Mike den schützenden Coocoon seiner Decke und schleppte sich zur Tür.

„Harvey?“ Mike sah seinen Chef mit großen Augen an. „Was willst du hier?“  
Er war nicht in der Stimmung, mit Harvey zu diskutieren – und erst Recht nicht am Weihnachtsmorgen.

Harvey Specter ignorierte den überraschten Blick seines Gehilfen und lief, ohne eine Einladung abzuwarten, an Mike vorbei in das kleine Appartement. Der Blick des Anwalts glitt durch den Raum. Anstatt eines Tannenbaums und Weihnachtsdeko, sah es aus, als wäre eine Bombe explodiert. Auf dem Sessel häuften sich Kleider, auf dem kleinen Tisch stapelten sich Kartons von Fast Food Restaurants und auf dem Sofa waren aufgeschlagene Fotoalben verteilt. Daneben lag eine Decke und standen 3 Flaschen Scotch. Harvey rümpfte die Nase und betrachtete das Chaos.

„Du stinkst“, stellte er fest und drehte sich zu Mike um, der hinter ihn getreten war. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal geduscht?“

Über Mikes Gesicht huschte ein Anflug von Wut, der schnell Gleichgültigkeit Platz machte. Der junge Anwaltsgehilfe zuckte die Schultern und ließ sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen, die Decke erneut eng um seine Schultern gewunden. 

„Was willst du?“ fragte er und langte nach dem halbvollen Glas, das neben den zwei leeren Flaschen stand.

Harvey sah ihn mit stoischer Miene an, aber sein gewohnt einschüchternder Blick schien dieses Mal an Mike abzuprallen.

Statt einer Antwort kamen weitere Fragen. „Hast du getrunken?“ Eigentlich war diese Frage völlig überflüssig angesichts der leeren Flaschen und des glasigen Blickes, der Harvey in der Tür begegnet war, aber als Anwalt war es gewohnt, die Fakten festzunageln.

Er sah die Flaschen, die alten Fotoalben mit Bildern von Mikes Gram und Leuten, die wahrscheinlich seine Eltern gewesen waren und Mike, der in Schlapperklamotten und ungewaschen auf der Couch saß, das Glas Scotch noch immer in der Hand.

„Geh duschen!“, befahl er, gewohnte Autorität in der Stimme.

Mike blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Dann trank er sein Glas in einem Zuck leer und wandte sich wieder dem Album zu, das vor ihm lag.

„Du stinkst wie eine ganze Herde Skunks“, wieder holte Harvey ruhig, in seiner Stimme ein Hauch von Stahl, „geh duschen!“

Mike ignorierte ihn.

„Mike“, Harvey trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

Der junge Anwaltsgehilfe fuhr mit einer Schnelligkeit herum, die Harvey ihm in seinem Zustand nicht zugetraut hätte. Wütend schlug er die Hand weg.

„Fuck off!“ schrie er ihn an. „Hau ab, Harvey! Was willst du hier? Hau einfach ab!“

Harvey tat genau das Gegenteil und ließ sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl in der Wohnung fallen. „Ich wollte schauen, ob Weihnachten dich schon zum Alkoholiker gemacht hat oder ob du noch lebst.“

Mike schnalzte wütend mit der Zunge. „Wie du siehst, lebe ich noch. Und jetzt verschwinde! Ich will allein sein!“

„Um was zu machen?“, frage Harvey, Ungeduld spürbar. „Hier herumsitzen, dir die Kante geben und darüber heulen, dass du völlig allein bist an Weihnachten? Klasse Plan!“

Mike fuhr auf und schwankte ein wenig, als er versuchte, die Balance nicht zu verlieren. „Es geht dich ’nen Scheiß an, was ich mache! Du bist nicht mein Freund. Du bist mein Boss und sonst nichts.“

Bevor er sich wieder setzen konnte, war Harvey bei ihm und packte seine Arme. Im festen Schraubgriff schob er ihn zur schmalen Badezimmertür.

„Ich bin vielleicht ein nervendes Arschloch in deinen Augen, aber du stinkst. Geh duschen!“

Mit diesen Worten stieß er ihn ins Bad und zog die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Endlose Sekunden vergingen, als Harvey vor der geschlossenen Zimmertür verharrte und darauf wartete, dass ein wütender Mike herausgestürmt kam. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen hörte er nach einer knappen Minute, wie Wasser anfing zu gurgeln und ein siegessicheres Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Na also! Zufrieden drehte er sich um und ging zurück zur Couch, auf dem immer noch das aufgeschlagene Fotoalbum lag. Harvey nahm es auf und setze sich auf den Stuhl, den er soeben verlassen hatte, um zu sehen, wie Mikes Vergangenheit sich auf den Seiten des vergilbten Ordners vor ihm ausbreitete.

***

Harvey saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl, als Mike aus dem Bad kam. Einzelne Wassertropfen schimmerten auf seiner nackten Brust und ein graues Handtuch war um seine schlanken Hüften geknotet.

Für einen Moment verschlug es Harvey die Sprache als der fleischgewordene Traum so mancher einsamer Nächte plötzlich leibhaftig vor ihm stand. Dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

„Und jetzt?“ fragte Mike in einem gescheiterten Versuch herausfordernd zu klingen.

„Rasieren“, erwiderte Harvey ruhig.

„Was?“

„Rasieren“, wiederholte Harvey.

„Willst du mich verarschen?“

„Ra-sier-en“, befahl Harvey.

Mike seufzte, offensichtlich darüber im Klaren, dass Harvey ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würde, bevor er tat, was er ihm befohlen hatte. „Okay“, grummelte er missmutig und verschwand erneut im Bad.

Fünfzehn Minuten später erschien er im Wohnzimmer. Frisch geduscht und rasiert starrte er Harvey an, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Ich hab gemacht, was du gesagt hast. Und jetzt verschwinde!“ 

Harvey blätterte ungerührt weiter in dem Fotoalbum. „Ich hab dir Kleider aufs Bett gelegt“, sagte er, den Blick nicht von den Seiten lösend.

Mikes Halsschlagader begann gefährlich zu pochen. „Harvey“, startete er, aber wurde abrupt unterbrochen.

„Geh!“

Einen endlosen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, kämpften sie einen stummen Krieg um Dominanz. Dann gab Mike auf und stapfte wütend ins Schlafzimmer.

„Du bist nicht meiner Mutter!“ rief er trotzig und schmiss die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Gekleidet in seinen besten Anzug und die Krawatte lose um den Hals hängend, kam Mike wenig später aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Harvey musterte ihn kurz, dann nickte er zufrieden.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihm und begann ungefragt Mikes Krawatte zu binden. 

„Wann kaufst du dir endlich ordentliche Krawatten? Diese Dinger hier sind unmöglich!“ Er zog den Knoten zu und platzierte ihn knapp unter Mikes Adamsapfel. 

Mike drückte den Rücken durch in dem Versuch sich körperlich zu behaupten: „Ich mag meine Krawatten!“

„Weil du keinen Geschmack hast.“ Harvey hatte von ihm abgelassen und war dabei seinen Mantel anzuziehen.

„Was willst du?“, fuhr Mike ihn an. „Ich hab dich nicht eingeladen. Aber du kommst vorbei, walzt hier rein wie ein Bulldozer, zwingst mich zu duschen und mich umzuziehen und dann beleidigst du mich auch noch.“ Er stand aufgebracht im Zimmer. „Was willst du?“

Um Harveys Lippen spielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln. „Ray wartet unten, um mich zu meiner Schwester und ihren Kindern zu bringen. Jedes Jahr veranstaltet sie ein Weihnachtsessen, zu dem sie mich zwingt aufzutauchen. Und dieses Jahr habe ich keine Lust, dass alleine über mich ergehen zu lassen. Du kommst mit!“

Mike starrte ihn in echter Verblüffung an.

„Was?“

Harvey seufzte wie ein geduldiger Elternteil, der seinem Kind zum 20. Mal das gleiche erklärte. „Du kommst mit zum Weihnachtsessen bei meiner Schwester“, sagte er langsam und deutlich, so dass Mike es diesmal verstehen musste.

„Aber… aber ich hab gar kein Geschenk.“

Von allen Einwänden, die Harvey erwartet hatte, war dies der Überraschendste.

„Das spielt keine Rolle.“ Er knöpfte seinen Mantel zu. „Und jetzt komm endlich. Ray wird sich sicherlich schon fragen, wo wir bleiben.“

Damit nahm er Mikes Mantel von der Garderobe und schmiss ihn dem jungen Anwaltsgehilfen zu.

„Komm!“ forderte er ihn erneut auf und verließ das kleine Appartement.

***

„Wenn du mir schon nichts über deine Familie verraten willst, dann sag mir wenigstens, wie sie heißen.“, quengelte Mike, der die letzte Stunde damit verbracht hatte, vergeblich Informationen über Harveys Familie zu erfahren.

„Ich kann doch nicht ankommen und noch nicht Mal wissen, wen ich da eigentlich besuche.“

Harvey unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er fragte sich gerade, ob es tatsächlich eine kluge Entscheidung gewesen war, Mike mitzunehmen, als dieser von Neuem begann.

„Okay… wenn du nichts sagst, muss ich raten: Deine Schwester heißt Ronda und sie hat 5 Kinder: Chuck, Jenny, Angela, Brad und Harvey Jr.“ Mike grinste unverschämt. „Sie ist 5 Jahre älter als du und hat dich als ihr Kinder wart immer gekniffen.“

Mike lehnte sich im Sitz zurück, ganz offenbar darin vertieft, sich seine kleine Harvey Specter-Welt zu erbauen.

„Momentan ist sie Mutter und Hausfrau, aber sie hat vor den Kindern als Buchhalterin gearbeitet, wo sie auch ihren Mann Roger kennengelernt hat. Roger steckte damals gerade in seiner ersten Scheidung, weshalb du fandest, dass er genau der Falsche für Ronda war. Also hast du ihn dir vorgenommen. Roger war beeindruckt, aber hat nicht klein beigegeben, weshalb du ihm zähneknirschend erlaubt hast, Ronda zu heiraten. Seitdem sind fünf Kinder auf die Welt gekommen und alles ist Friede, Freude Eierkuchen.“

Mike grinste immer noch. „Und wie war ich?“

„Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte.“, erwiderte Harvey trocken.

„Ja, klar!“ Mike dreht sich nun vollends zu ihm um. „Komm schon, erzähl!“

Harvey ließ das Tablet sinken, an dem er gearbeitet hatte.

„Meine Schwester heißt Carol“, begann er und übersah geflissentlich den Triumph in Mikes Augen. „Sie ist verheiratet mit Ian, den sie in der Ausbildung kennengelernt hat. Vor den Kindern hat sie als Graphikdesignerin gearbeitet, aber ist jetzt daheim mit den Kleinen. Meine Nichte Jude ist 5 und Adam ist 3.“

Als ob das genug Details für den heutigen Tag waren, nahm Harvey das Tablet wieder auf und drückte auf das Display.

„Und ist sie älter oder jünger als du?“

„5 Jahre älter.“

„Und du fährst jedes Jahr zum Weihnachtsessen zu ihr?“

„Nicht ausschließlich“, gab Harvey zu, „aber oft.“

Mike nickte und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe, während sie weiter zu Harveys Schwester fuhren.

***

„Onkel Harvey!“ Judes klare Kinderstimme hallte durch die Einfahrt, als sie auf die beiden Männer zu rannte. Harvey lächelte und ging in die Knie, um seine Nichte aufzufangen, die sich mit blindem Gottvertrauen in seine Arme warf.

„Onkel Harvey, du bist da!“ Sie lachte laut, als er sie hochhob und feste drückte.

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm kam ihnen lächelnd entgegen.

„Lass Onkel Harvey doch erst Mal ankommen, Jude“, sagte sie und trat zu dem Gespann.

„Hi, Carol“, grüßte Harvey sie und entließ Jude aus seiner Umarmung. Carol beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Harvey“, brabbelte der Junge und streckte knubbige Arme nach seinem Onkel aus.

„Hallo, Adam“, Harvey hob Adam zu sich hinüber. „Wie geht es meinem Lieblingsneffen?“

Carol lächelte noch immer als sie für ihren Sohn antwortete: „Gut.“ Sie holte ein Taschentuch hervor, mit dem sie ihm die laufende Nase abwischte. „Wir sind nur ein wenig erkältet. Nicht wahr, Schatz?“

Harvey grinste.

„Und wer ist das?“, fragte Carol nun ihrerseits.

„Das ist Mike Ross, mein Anwaltsgehilfe.“, antwortete Harvey abgelenkt. „Ich dachte, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihn zum Essen mitbringe.“

Carol nickte. „Hallo, Mike“. Eine schmale Hand mit manikürten Fingernägeln streckte sich Mike entgegen. 

„Hallo.“

„Onkel Harvey“, Jude zupfte um Aufmerksamkeit bedacht an Harveys Mantel. „Ich will dir mein Ponyhaus zeigen. Komm!“ Damit zog sie an seiner Hose, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr zu folgen.

Harvey blickte entschuldigend zu Carol, die da stand und amüsiert dem Schauspiel zusah. „Geh nur“, sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu, „dann hast du es hinter dir.“

Auf dieses Stichwort hin begab sich die kleine Truppe aus der Kälte in die warmen vier Wände, wo Harvey von Ian und einem weißen Terrier namens J. genau so begrüßt wurde wie Mike.

Der Abend konnte beginnen.

***

Es war seltsam Harvey mit seiner Familie zu sehen. Die Dynamik zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester war spielerisch vertraut und Mike konnte nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie viele Seiten sich an seinem Boss noch eröffnen würden, von denen er nichts wusste. Natürlich hatte er ihn schon öfter außerhalb des Büros erlebt, aber niemals so ungezwungen und offen wie jetzt. Es schien, als ob Harvey Specter, der Anwalt, seine Koffer gepackt und in Urlaub geflogen war. Stattdessen sah er Harvey, den Bruder; Harvey, den Onkel und Harvey, den Schwager in einer Gelöstheit, die er nicht von ihm kannte.

„Daaaanke!“ Jude strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen und warf sich ihrem Onkel an den Hals. „Ich hab Santa gesagt, dass ich das Rosenblütenpony unbedingt haben will!“ Sie drückte das rosa Plastikpony glücklich an ihre Brust. 

Harvey lächelte. „Und ich hatte ein kleines Gespräch mit Santa, in dem er mir das verraten hat.“

Mike betrachtete die Szene. Es war erstaunlich, dass Jude mit ihren fünf Jahren noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubte, aber wer war er, ihr diesen Glauben zu nehmen? Das Leben würde schnell genug Sorgen für sie bereit halten. Da sollte sie ihre Kindheit genießen so lange sie konnte.

Er seufzte, als er sah, wie auch Carol und Ian sich für ihre Geschenke bedankten. Carol blinzelte eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, als sie die schmale Goldkette aus dem Kästchen nahm und auch Ian war nahe daran loszuheulen, als er die Karten für die Ehrentribüne der Yankees in Händen hielt. Die eine vor Rührung, der andere vor schierer Freude. Da hatte Harvey wohl seine Beziehungen spielen lassen.

Mike schmunzelte als Adam einen Kinderbaseballhandschuh auspackte, der definitiv ein wenig zu groß für ihn geraten war.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich konspirativ an. „Bald kann er bereits bei den ‚Knirpsen’ anfangen, Schatz“, versicherte Ian seiner Frau und Harvey nickte bestätigend. 

„Besser zu früh als zu spät.“

Carol lachte. „Ihr seid unmöglich!“

Alle drei grinsten sich an, ein Vertrauen und eine Wärme in der kleinen Familie, die Mike auf einmal schmerzlich ins Herz fuhren. Er erinnerte sich daran. Genau solche Weihnachtsfeste hatte er auch erlebt – bevor seine Eltern den Unfall gehabt hatten. Weihnachten war immer eine Zeit voller Vorfreude und Spaß gewesen. Eine Zeit, der er das ganze Jahr über entgegenfieberte. Noch mehr als seinem Geburtstag. Sie hatten immer Gram eingeladen und zusammen ein richtig großes Fest gehabt.

Nach dem Unfall war es nicht mehr dasselbe gewesen. Gram hatte sich bemüht, aber sie hatte schnell gemerkt, dass sie ihm die Eltern nicht ersetzen konnte. Über die Jahre hatten sie so ihre eigenen kleinen Weihnachtstraditionen begründet und Mike hatte das stillere, besinnlichere Feiern mit seiner Oma genau so lieben gelernt wie die großartigen, bunten und lauten Feste, die er mit seinen Eltern erlebt hatte.

Dieses Jahr war alles anders. Weihnachten war immer schon die Zeit gewesen, an der er seine Eltern am meisten vermisste. Aber seine Gram war da und hatte ihm den Halt gegeben, den er brauchte. Sie war der Anker, der ihn vorm Ertrinken rettete. Ohne diesen Halt, hatte er gestern begonnen, sich selbst zu ertränken – wortwörtlich. Die drei Flaschen Scotch waren erst der Anfang des Selbstmitleids gewesen, in dem er bereit war, sich über die Feiertage zu suhlen.  
Harvey mit seiner Familie zu sehen, war seltsam und zugleich schmerzhaft. Nur allzu deutlich zeigte es ihm, was er nicht mehr hatte. Dass er tatsächlich ganz allein war. - Armes Waisenkind! Wie er es hasste!

So leise wie möglich stand er auf und schlüpfte in den Flur. Er musste dringend an die frische Luft.

***

„Weihnachts-Punsch?“

Carols Stimme schreckte Mike aus seinen Gedanken und verschämt wischte er sich ein paar Tränen von den Wangen. Er hatte es da drinnen einfach nicht länger ausgehalten. Ihre Fröhlichkeit lebende Erinnerung an alle die glücklichen Zeiten, die er vermisste.

„Ja, danke.“ Er nahm die Tasse, aus der weißer Dampf emporstieg und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer der Veranda. Frierend legte er die Hände um den Becher und merkte erst jetzt, wie durchgekühlt er war.

Carol trat neben ihn und sah in den kleinen Garten. „Ich hoffe, dass wir noch Schnee kriegen. Kalt genug ist es und die Kinder würden sich so darüber freuen.“

Mike nickte, nicht sicher, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich liebe Schnee“, fuhr Carol fort. „Sobald die ersten Flocken gefallen waren, sind Harvey und ich immer nach draußen gerannt, um einen Schneemann zu bauen.“ Sie lachte leise. „Wir haben als Kinder schon viel Unsinn angestellt.“

Mike drehte sich um und sie standen nahezu Schulter an Schulter, als sie gemeinsam den Rasen und die Büsche betrachteten, die von weißem Raureif überzogen waren.

„Harvey hat mir von deiner Gram erzählt“, sagte Carol unvermittelt in die Stille. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

Mike schluckte, um den Kloß weg zu bekommen, der ihm in der Kehle saß.

„Danke“, flüsterte er.

Carols Hand legte sich auf seinen Unterarm. „Das erste Weihnachten nach Dads Tod war schwer. Ich hab verzweifelt versucht, genau so ein Fest zu haben, wie immer, aber Harvey hat sich geweigert. Er hatte an allem etwas auszusetzen und dann hatten wir einen riesigen Streit! Wir haben uns angebrüllt, dass die Fetzen flogen. Am Ende hab ich geweint und Ian hat ihn rausgeschmissen.“

Mike sah sie an. 

„Zwei Stunden später kam er wieder und hat sich entschuldigt. Er meinte, er hätte es nicht ertragen können, zu sehen, dass alles so gleich und doch komplett anders war. Es erinnerte ihn einfach alles an Dad und das machte es umso schlimmer.“

Mike nickte. Er wusste genau, wie Harvey sich gefühlt haben musste. Genau so war es ihm ergangen, nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren.

„Mike…“, Carol hielt kurz inne, so als ob sie darüber nachdenken musste, was sie sagen sollte, „ich bin froh, dass Harvey dich mitgebracht hat. Und auch wenn mein Bruder manchmal ziemlich schwierig sein kann, wollte ich, dass du weißt, dass du der erste Gast bist, den er jemals mitgebracht hat.“

Mike starrte sie überrascht an. „Noch nicht Mal Donna?“

Carol lächelte nachsichtig. „Noch nicht Mal Donna.“

Mit dieser Information drehte sie sich um, um zurück ins Warme zu kommen.

„Es ist ziemlich kalt“, stellte sie ruhig fest, „bleib nicht mehr zu lange draußen.“ Sie öffnete die Tür. „Und Mike“, sie drehte sich noch einmal um, „du bist jederzeit herzlich bei uns willkommen. Wenn du irgendwann einmal allein an Weihnachten sein solltest, dann zögere bitte nicht vorbei zu schauen. Unsere Tür steht dir offen.“

Mike starrte ihr hinterher, verwirrt von dem großzügigen Angebot. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um über alles, was Carol ihm erzählt hatte, nachzudenken. Er stierte erneut in den Garten und fühlte sich erstaunlicherweise bereits leichter ums Herz.

***

Als Mike eintrat und ungesehen von allen im Flur stand, um seine Jacke auszuziehen, hörte er Carol, die ihren Bruder neckisch fragte: „Weißt du, was ich am meisten an dir liebe?“

Harvey zuckte mit den Schultern, als er antwortete: „Mein Charme, meinen Witz… mein gutes Aussehen.“

Carol lachte auf, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen, als sie sich freundschaftlich bei ihm einhakte. „Deine tiefen Taschen.“, erwiderte sie trocken.

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte absolute Stille, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf Harvey Specters Gesicht stahl.

Carol stieß ihn spielerisch an und zog ihn mit in die Küche. „Komm schon, ‚Mr. ‚ich tu so, als ob ich Weihnachten hasse, aber in Wirklichkeit liebe ich es’“, es gibt Apfelkuchen als Nachtisch.“ Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn mit sich in die Küche.

***

Es war spät und Ruhe war eingekehrt. Vereinzelt brannten Kerzen und ein Feuer flackerte im Kamin. Die Geschwister Specter schienen die einzigen, die noch wach waren und Carol ließ sich neben Harvey aufs Sofa fallen, ebenso wie ihr Bruder ein halbvolles Weinglas in der Hand. Lautlos saßen sie beieinander uns starrten ins Feuer, das ab und an laut knackte.

„Weißt du“, sagte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres großen Bruders, „als du heute Morgen in der Autotür standest, hab ich nur deine Silhouette gegen das Licht gesehen.“

Harvey nickte. „Und es hat mir fast den Atem verschlagen.“ Sie trank einen Schluck und lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn. „Du siehst aus wie Dad“, sagte sie so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war.

Harvey trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein. Stumm hob er seinen Arm und legte ihn um Carols Schultern. Sie lächelte, eingebettet in den Armen ihres großen Bruders.

„Ich vermisse ihn auch“, erwiderte Harvey leise und sein Blick glitt zu Mike, der selig auf dem Sofa vor sich hinschlummerte. „Ich vermisse ihn auch.“

Wieder saßen die Geschwister beisammen und sagten nichts, genossen die ruhige melancholische Stimmung des Augenblicks. Doch dies war in dem Moment vorbei, in dem von der Couch her mit einem Mal Schnarchgeräusche erklangen.

Carol kicherte. „Er ist ein lieber Junge.“, sagte sie, deutlich darauf wartend, dass Harvey etwas erwidern würde, aber er blieb stumm.

„Es war wirklich nett von dir, ihn mitzunehmen.“

Immer noch kam keine Reaktion.

„Das erste Weihnachten ganz ohne Familie muss schrecklich für ihn sein. Ich bin froh, dass wir ihn ein bisschen davon ablenken konnten.“

Harvey seufzte und trank wieder von seinem Wein. Er wusste, dass Carol keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er etwas gesagt hatte.

„Er ist mein Anwaltsgehilfe.“, erklärte er das Offensichtliche.

Carol schnaubte verächtlich. „Wenn das alles ist, warum ist er dann der erste Gast, den du überhaupt jemals mitgebracht hast?“

„Ich hatte Donna dabei“, warf er ein.

Carol nickte. „Für genau 10 Minuten, bevor sie weiter zu ihrer Familie gefahren ist. Du wolltest sie noch nicht Mal zum Kaffee bleiben lassen.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, wehrte er sich. „Sie _wollte_ nicht zum Kaffe bleiben. Das ist ein Unterschied.“

Carol grinste und man konnte es in ihrer Stimme hören. „Erzähl, was du willst, oh großer Anwalt, aber ich weiß, warum du Mike mitgebracht hast.“

Sie drehte sich vollends zu ihm und ihr mütterlicher Blick machte Harvey unruhig.

„Du bist ein guter Kerl, Harvey“, sie beugte sich vor und drückte ihm eine sanften Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie aufstand. Ihr Glas noch immer in der Hand drehte sie sich in der Tür um. „Du magst ihn. Du magst ihn sogar sehr.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ sie den Raum und ging die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinauf.

Harvey blieb zurück. Das Weinglas noch immer in der Hand, sah er zu Mike, der mittlerweile einen kompletten Wald zersägt hatte. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass der Junge in der Lage war, so laut zu schnarchen? Er grinste amüsiert und stand auf. Leise ging er in den Flur und langte in die Tasche seines Mantels. Das Foto, das er in Händen hielt, war alt und hatte bereits gelbe Verfärbungen an den Rändern. Die Familie, die darauf abgebildet war, strahlte in die Kamera, Wärme im Blick. Er starrte lange auf das Bild aus heilen Kindertagen und seufzte. Mit sicherem Griff öffnete er die Tasche, die er hatte an der Garderobe stehen lassen und holte einen silbernen Rahmen hervor. Er war schmal und simpel, aber man sah ihm an, dass er teuer war. Mit routiniertem Griff öffnete Harvey die Rückseite und legte das Bild ein. Dann schloss er sie wieder und drehte den Rahmen um. Perfekt eingepasst zwischen den schmalen Balken eines hellen Passepartouts sahen ihn die Menschen auf dem Bild an. Auf gekonnte Weise unterstrich der Rahmen ihre Fröhlichkeit und gab dem Ganzen eine elegante Note. Zufrieden nickte er und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 

Mike hatte aufgehört zu schnarchen, dafür aber die Decke von seinen Knien gestrampelt. Harvey schüttelte den kopf. Der Junge war doch zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Noch nicht Mal vernünftig schlafen konnte er. Mit mehr Zärtlichkeit, als er je zugeben würde, zu besitzen, hob er die Decke auf und breitete sie über den Schlafenden. Mike drehte sich um und murmelte etwas Unverständliches und Harvey hielt inne in der Befürchtung ihn geweckt zu haben. Doch bereits wenige Sekunden später war Mike wieder im Land der Träume versunken und rührte sich nicht. 

Harvey musterte ihn. Mike sah jung aus, verletzlich und offen im Schlaf der namenlosen Träume. Er wusste nicht weshalb, aber das Bild, das sich ihm bot, brachte eine Seite in ihm zum Schwingen, die er nicht kannte. Zärtlich strich er eine Strähne blonden Haares aus Mikes Gesicht und verharrte einen Moment. Dann seufzte er und dreht sich um. Immer noch lautlos, stellte er den Rahmen auf den Tisch, so dass Mike ihn sofort sah, wenn er aufwachte. Dann ließ er ihn allein zurück mit seiner Familie, die den Schlaf des Jungen lächelnd bewachen würde, bis er morgen früh erwachte.


End file.
